


Maybe He Was Right

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Hinata has denied Sasuke’s advances for as long as she can remember. However, today, it seems that she can’t help but walk into proof that maybe the claims of his skill were right all along.





	Maybe He Was Right

“I told you, Sasuke, I don’t want anything to do with you!” 

 

Hinata couldn’t count how many times she had said that to the young playboy over the course of the past few months. Her heart was set on getting Menma back in her life. But as she entered the training field, something about that phrase seemed wrong. Like it wasn’t working and she would need to think of something new. But, as she stepped further into the training field, a low and quiet moan fell upon her ears. Activating her byakugan, Hinata could see Sasuke and Tenten across the distance on their own. It looked like the two ere slouched over with Sasuke leaning over Tenten and kissing her ear. “What are those two dumbass doing? I came here to train, not to watch them get it on.” A heavy and disgruntled sigh escaped Hinata’s lips as she made her way over to them both, ready to tell them either leave or knock it off and train with her.

 

However, the moment she got close enough, she was able to see Tenten holding onto a tree with her breasts exposed and a hand between her legs. And, like she thought, leaning on top of her was Sasuke. His hand was on her breast and it was his hand that was between her legs. A deep, red hue came to Hinata’s cheeks as she could now clearly see just what they were doing. Her heart skipped a beat as she could hear her friend’s sweet voice break into a moan, bringing her out of her trance.

 

Hinata could see Sasuke’s fingers pumping in and out of Tenten’s cunt without mercy. And the way his fingers pinched and tugged at her nipples caused her own to ache. Even if she was accidentally spying on the two, she could see that there was  _ some _ skill to his touch and  _ some  _ kind of proof to follow up his claim to be able to get any girl he wanted moaning. Hinata quickly turned around to make her way out of the training field, her eyes still locked on the sight before her. At least, that was until she saw Sasuke’s sharingan activate and his eyes immediately dart toward her, a feeling of lust sparking inside of her. Right at that moment, his fingers stopped and she could see the worried look on Tenten’s face. Her friend hadn’t noticed her yet, but what came out of the kunoichi’s lips was something she had never expected.

 

“Come on, Sasuke! Don’t stop! I was so close! I want to cum on your fingers, Sasuke… You promised that you’d give me what I wanted today.”   
  
Hearing one of the only other people to deny the playboy’s advances time again say something like that caused Hinata’s heart to stop. If Sasuke could make  _ Tenten  _ of all people beg for more, then was he really as skilled as he claimed to be? That was ultimately a question that Hinata wasn’t sure she didn’t want to be answered any time soon.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

A few hours after what she saw in the training field, Hinata decided to make her way to see Ino. She wanted to know if the blonde flower girl knew anything about what was going on with Sasuke and Tenten. Maybe it was something the two had kept secret for awhile and the only one who would be able to get into Tenten’s head for a secret was Ino with her family jutsu. However, as she stepped into the flower shop in the middle of town, no one was at the front counter. Usually, Ino stood there with a bright smile and welcomed all her customers. But now, after what Hinata saw in the training field? Something told her that it had to be Sasuke.

 

“Ino, are you in he-”   
  
“You taste like Tenten again, Sasuke… I thought I told you I didn’t want you fucking anyone if you plan to see me. I’d rather not taste anyone else on you.” That was definitely Ino’s voice. And it sounded like it was coming from the back of the store.

 

“That doesn’t seem to be stopping you from working that mouth and sucking my cock, Ino.~”

 

Hearing Sasuke’s voice again made Hinata’s heart sink into her stomach. She didn’t know just  _ why _ she was suddenly feeling this way, but she was. She had always despised him for causing Menma to run off like he did, but to hear him getting a blowjob from Ino  _ after _ toying with Tenten a few hours ago caused something inside of her to ache. She quickly and silently stepped toward the back, doing her best to keep herself completely silent so she couldn’t get caught.

 

When she got to the back, her suspicions were confirmed right then and there. Hinata could see Ino’s head bobbing up and down Sasuke’s  _ surprisingly  _ large shaft. She quickly brought a hand to her mouth to keep herself from gasping and alerting the two that she was there. However, the moment she felt her hand against her lips, she could feel the dryness in her throat. And the jealousy deep in the back of her mind.

 

A moment later, she could see Sasuke’s lips curl into a smirk as he held tightly to Ino’s head. “Drink it all, bitch! You better not waste a drop!~”

 

Much to her surprise, Hinata watched Ino do just that. She could almost  _ hear _ the loud gulps that her friend made as she drank down every drop of Sasuke’s cum. Once again, that feeling of lust traveled along her spine. It caused Hinata to look up just in time to see the playboy’s sharingan deactivate again, his gaze locked on her as Into continued to drink down his seed without a care in the world.  Without saying a word, the Hyuuga quickly turned around and ran out of the store, able to hear the shameless moan that left Ino’s lips as she popped them off from around Sasuke’s dick.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Hinata’s mind was almost spinning with how much she had seen of Sasuke today. It was  _ far more  _ than she felt was needed to ever see of him. Maybe going on a simple mission or figuring out of anyone around Konoha needed help would get her mind off things. Which is exactly how she found herself outside the window of Lady Tsunade’s office, having learned from Menma growing up that taking the rooftops was the fastest way to get noticed by the Hokage when it came to getting work.

 

Unfortunately for her sanity, the moment she actually made it to the office, she saw Sasuke and Tsunade both. The two were alone and she could see him taking the older woman from behind without care. This time, nothing was stopping the gasp that left Hinata’s lips as she saw him smack the Hokage’s ass, making it ripple as he pounded into her. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” Her voice was quiet, almost silent. But it still seemed to get Sasuke’s attention.

 

“Did you hear that, Tsunade?” Sasuke didn’t bother to take his eyes off of the only woman to appropriately rival Hinata’s chest. His hands were firmly on her hips as he made it clear to Hinata that he heard her. However, the only answer he got out of the Hokage was the sound of her moaning and screaming. It  _ almost  _ sounded like she wanted more, but no words had accompanied her voice as she answered him. “I’ll take that as a no.~”

 

Hinata could hear the devious chuckle that left his lips as he started picking up the pace of his thrusts. The rumors about how he had been fucking Tsunade behind everyone’s back only solidified in her mind as she was mentally reminded of all the times he seemed to get just about any girl he wanted. All of her friends seemed to give in to his charm. Even Lady Tsunade had given in to the point of being a blonde, sweaty, needy mess of bliss. It made her heart ache and her pussy quiver as she heard the Hokage shout once more.

 

This time, a loud and almost incoherent moan escaped Tsunade’s lips as she came around Sasuke’s length. All while the young man groaned and stopped his thrusts just long enough to dump his load into the older woman’s tight snatch. “That makes… Number five, right, Tsunade? Do you want to go for six?~”

 

She had seen enough. Hinata quickly turned around and hopped down toward the ground, letting out a heavy sigh when she hit the ground. There was only one other person she could think of that was smart enough to not give into Sasuke’s wiles. Even if it was a pink-haired bitch that she wanted nothing to do with half the time. Her rival when it came to Menma’s love and affection. Sakura Haruno. “I can’t believe I need to find this bitch… But she’s the only one I can think to talk to about this.”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

After combing the city for what felt like hours now, Hinata had decided it was time to give up and get some food. As she looked around to see just where she was in Konoha, an almost elated sound left her. She was close to Ichiraku Ramen! The chef always gave her discounts and sometimes even free meals just because of how much she had been there over the years.

 

It only took a few minutes of walking before she could see Ichiraku’s banner as she walked. However, at this point in her day, it was no surprise that she could see the back of Sasuke’s boring jacket under one of them. “Of course… After everywhere you’ve been and everything you’ve done today, you come here just to try and snag me one more time. I swear, Sasuke, it’s almost like you’re a man addic-” Hinata quickly fell silent as she heard a moan coming from the shop, stopping as she  _ immediately  _ recognized the voice that moan belonged to. “Sakura…?”

 

She was still a good fifteen feet away from the ramen shop as she heard her rival moan in bliss. Hinata had never activated her byakugan faster in her life. And she had never been so conflicted with what she saw through it. Just like she had thought, Sakura was sitting on Sasuke’s lap, bouncing happily and like a slut in the middle of the shop. All while he slipped his hands under her top and played with her breasts.

 

“You’re so hard today, Sasuke… I can’t believe that you’ve been fucking people all day and you can still keep going like this.~” There was a sense of pride in Sakura’s voice she turned her head back and caught the playboy’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss.

 

He wasted no time in returning the affection. Sasuke pushed his tongue into Sakura’s mouth and played with her own. All while he kept her hands on her incredibly sensitive breasts and played with them. And, of course, he didn’t say a word as he could feel a pair of eyes on him. With how the rest of his day had gone, there was only one person who it could be. Hinata. His lips curled into a bright smile as he broke the kiss and allowed Sakura to moan even louder as they came together. Both of them panted heavily as he filled her womb just like he had Tsunade’s. “I’m still not done, Sakura. I’ve got to go see Hanabi next. Maybe you can keep Hinata busy for awhile while I tend to her sister?~”   
  
“You really think that  _ Hanabi _ wants to fuck you?”   
  
“Who do you think asked me to see everyone today? That way no one could interrupt us tonight while I’m over there.~”

 

Hearing Sasuke’s chuckle sent a tingle of pure rage and undeniable envy through Hinata’s body once again. Her own sister, too? Maybe he was right all along.


End file.
